


【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-01

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-01

-01-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

今天的头条没有照常献给那位白俄罗斯女星娜塔莎和她的丈夫，而是突然报道隐退五年的王耀出现在了机场。虽然被口罩和墨镜蒙住了大半张脸，但作为忠实于全球上下舆论捕风捉影的狗仔队在A国际机场成功拍到王耀的侧脸。

拍到的照片格外清晰，除了头发留长了点几乎看不出来任何变化。但受关注度仅次于于王耀的还是他身边的那个男人——安东尼奥。安东尼奥没有带口罩墨镜，但他和王耀食指相扣的画面成了这次头条的主题。

报纸头条画风突变，就连标题也写上「震惊，隐退五年的全球交际花突然出现在A国际机场！」

娱乐论坛体上关于「王耀是谁？」相关的问题一夜之间冲到热榜前十，其实提问的只是少数，大多都是在为新人科普这位「隐退了五年的交际花」的事迹。

王耀，出生年月不详，男性omega。关于其它的资料媒体一点都没有扒出来多少。但关于他的恋情，精通娱乐界的网友全部都能给他抖出来。虽然资料收集地零零星星，但凑起来就是一大段故事。

  
王耀家境成迷，在高中虽然打扮得不引人注意，但无疑他几乎圈盖了整个校园的娱乐论坛。因为在西方的学校上学，全校的东方人和omega少之又少。他的面貌让他成为别人茶余饭后闲谈的对象，长发高高束在后脑勺，从中间分开的刘海被别在耳后，偶尔的一个笑容更是直接把别人的心悬在高处。带着的细框眼镜和高度数镜片给他又增加了几分西方人嘴里的「东方气质」。

「东方美人」之类的称呼层出不穷，有些人甚至直接称呼他「美女。」

他长得比女人还好看。那副眼镜也变成王耀在学校风流成性的掩饰物。

「今天我看见小耀对着汉堡废物笑了，怎么回事？」伊万一边说着，一边把王耀的手和腿用黑胶布绑在椅子上。舞蹈教室四个墙壁全部被装上玻璃，王耀无论哪个角度都可以看见自己被捆绑的样子。

胶带被撕扯的刺耳声音在王耀的脑袋里爆炸，但他的嘴里被塞了性爱球，什么话都不能解释，只能从喉咙眼里叫唤出「呜呜」的声音表示抗议。现在已经放学两个小时，就连老师都没剩下多少，他们可以为所欲为，把舞蹈教室弄得脏兮兮。

愤怒、嘲讽，除了这些王耀听不出来伊万表达出了什么。他每天阴穴都被不同的人塞满，子宫里全是新鲜的浆，之前也不见伊万这么对他，倒是现在他对阿尔弗雷德笑了一下就能招来放学两小时后的「老地方密约」。

「小耀不乖呢。」伊万说道，他扔下少了四分之一的黑胶带，胶带滚落在地面上的声音就像在提醒王耀只要一点不合伊万的意，伊万就会狠狠折磨他。「他往你里面射了多少，嗯？」

王耀拼命摇着头，心里的恐惧一叠一叠堆积着，他当然不想碰伊万的逆鳞。他挣扎着手臂，但伊万把胶布勒地很紧，周围的皮肤甚至都开始发白。伊万布拉金斯基就是个怪物。他本身凭成绩次次拿奖学金，但最近接连曝出他的性丑闻和暴力事件让他留了两级，因为家族校长实在不能让他辍学。

「小耀知道那些东西是怎么在背后说你的吗？」伊万说着，用一条黑布把王耀的眼睛蒙上，在对方的后脑勺系了一个死结。「他们说你凭着你的一张脸随便勾搭人，课间都被排地满满的，交十美刀随便肏。」

他拉下裤链，再脱下内裤，把裤子顶出一个圆包的性器就像饥渴难耐的猛虎一样从裤子里弹了出来，龟头直对王耀的脸。

「把球吐出来，小耀。」伊万掐住王耀的下巴，让他的嘴张得大了些，但并无作用。积累的唾液顺着王耀嘴角流出来，一同弄湿了性爱球。球体把王耀的腮帮子弄得酸痛，但他现在就像个玩具一样任人摆弄，而伊万却乐在其中。

「吐不出来？」俄罗斯人眉头一皱，把手指探进王耀的口腔，截到omega软软的舌头。舌头被性爱球压着，球体刺激着唾液腺，分泌出来的大量唾液积在口腔里面。王耀颤着身子，迟钝地摇着头，那个带着凹凸不平的表面的球体已经把他弄得很难受，但脆弱的口腔黏膜经不起球体运动后造成的再次创伤。

「小耀不用怕，我会轻轻的。」指头在口腔里试探着，甚至让王耀觉得伊万会一直把球往他喉咙眼推。伊万掐住球体凹下去的一角，王耀感觉被伊万向外拖出的球摩到他的牙齿，被压着的舌头终于解脱。「帮你把球拿出来了，一会儿可要好好舔哦。」

伊万拿着那个沾着唾液的球，在手里把玩着，很显然他还不准备把这个玩具丢弃。

东欧人的性器早已胀得发疼，他想把这个骚货肏上天。不等王耀喘口气，伊万直接将性器送到了王耀嘴里。龟头抵到舌头上，和味蕾摩擦着，性器压过舌头上的每一个部位，伊万在王耀口腔里运动的同时，渴望性爱的舌头甚至会提起舌尖舔舐着伊万性器的血管。

性器就像一团火一样灼烧着口腔，王耀斜着头，像舔棒棒糖一样舔着口腔里的巨物，舌头和性器的接触让伊万舒服地发出一声低吼。可以想象王耀这么灵活地舌头肯定舔过很多人的老二了，伊万都可以把王耀的口腔当做阴穴一样狠狠肏干，再把精液射进去，让王耀一点点把它们吃下肚。

王耀轻轻用牙齿咬着肉棒，每次都精准无误地用牙刺激着伊万，他把对方的欲火又加上了一把油，让伊万在他的嘴里抽插地更带劲。Alpha的性器顶住王耀的舌根前沿，进进出出。王耀用唇瓣亲吻他的柱身，稍薄的唇瓣包住一圈柱身，让伊万享受着嘴唇带来的舒服和温柔。

「小耀，你肚子里能装多少精液？」

这句话伊万明显没有问王耀的意思，他把性器从王耀嘴里抽出来，但omega一旦沉沦于性爱就很难脱身，尤其是王耀这种被这么多人阅过货、每天被穿插无数次的omega。

「唔……」王耀伸出舌头，碰触到伊万依旧挺立火热的性器后开始一点点吮吸着龟头，腥味在嘴里爆炸开来，Alpha霸道的信息素俘获着omega的五脏六腑，将想把omega占为己有的冲动毫无保留地传达给了对方。

王耀来者不拒，如果是一个处子omega遇见伊万这样的alpha，恐怕连吃进他的肉棒都难。肉棒被不停按揉，在王耀的牙齿再次碰到沟状物，一股热流从唇齿间直射进他的喉咙。王耀打开哽住的喉咙，有温度的液体顺着他的舌根到喉咙眼，流到他的身体里。

「小耀舔地好卖力呢，之前都有谁这样肏过你？」离开唇瓣的龟头和舌头尚有一根粘稠的白丝连接，伊万把那根丝用手指挑断之后，用手拖起王耀的下巴。这个东方人长得确实看起来好肏，但比他的脸更吸引人的还是他那具一碰就发情的浪荡身体。

怪不得有那么多人排着队肏他。

「该死的老头不让我回去太晚，小耀。」伊万把性爱球重新塞到王耀嘴里，解开绑着王耀小腿的黑胶带，双手挤到王耀的大腿之间。他在说话的时候按压着王耀的性器，王耀的喘息和呻吟一直挑逗着他的欲火，全身的欲望没有完全发泄导致的压迫感牵动着伊万的神经，就连语气都带着对omega身体的不舍:「明天早上我还会来看你，你可要乖乖的。」

伊万把王耀的腿分到一个极为色情的角度，再让王耀的阴唇噙住跳蛋。温热的阴穴碰到冰冷的机器后，王耀的身子一颤。

「哼唔……」王耀闷哼一声，受到刺激的肠道马上分泌出液体，弄湿了阴唇。他感觉自己里面被分得越来越开，括约肌的收缩让整个身体马上进入状态，就连伊万把跳蛋往里面送的过程，王耀都感觉像是肉棒在一点点进入他的身体，碾压他的肉壁。

「跳蛋是蓝牙的，你也取不出来。」说罢，伊万揉了揉王耀胸前的一颗挺立的红樱，「你会等我的，对吧？」

王耀僵硬地点了点头，因为早上和别人疯狂，他全身就像散架了一样疼，现在就连动一动脖子他都可能会疼得咧嘴。跳蛋亲吻着他的肉壁，一开始的震动并没有那么快，但伊万塞给他的这个跳蛋比平时自慰用的要宽一圈，样子也更接近于肉棒，这让王耀吓了一跳。

况且课间哪来的那么多时间，中午也被阿尔他们按在桌子上肏，这次如果伊万准备用蓝牙跳蛋折磨他一晚上，他都不确定明天他能不能从椅子上起来。

「跳蛋是我给你定制的，如果小耀明天还有精力被别人肏的话，你知道后果是什么。」王耀听见伊万的声音越来越远，接下来是球包拉链被拉上和转动门把手的声音。「小耀不想被发现的话，最好不要在明天早上发出声音。顺带一提，我会用它来叫你起床的。」

开门、关门、上锁。王耀等着一分钟过去后，伊万的帆布鞋踏在地板上的声音越开越远，使劲在座椅上扭动身体，虽然脚踝处的胶带被解开了，但他依旧没法解开双手。时间观念在渐渐流失，他的手表被伊万摘了下来不知道放到了哪里，他甚至连伊万走前在这里放了台夜视摄像机也不知道。

地板的冰冷从脚趾蔓延到全身，王耀感觉自己的下面湿了一大片。又黏又稠，但他清楚那是自己的体液。挣扎没有任何作用，反而更糟糕的是他身上被沾上体液的部分更多了，从阴穴周围到大腿根，再到臀瓣。

「唔……」王耀摩擦着大腿之间的皮肤，正如伊万所说，他做这些都是徒劳，跳蛋反而在他阴穴里扎地更深，跳蛋和肉壁间的摩擦更甚，甚至加快王耀的高潮。

摄像机闪着红光，将这些全部记录下来。

汗水爬满他的整个身体，跳蛋也震动地越来越剧烈。他已经感觉不到跳蛋的冰冷，它格外适应温暖的肉穴。伊万的定制跳蛋快和真实的肉棒一样了，王耀感觉跳蛋每震动一次，就像性器在他身体里抽插一次。

「哼哈……」王耀的身子抖得更厉害了，他心里空落落的，缺了点什么。一时间，omega的信息素在舞蹈教室里弥漫，但得不到任何alpha信息素的回应。刚开始伊万留下的一点信息素也被饥渴的他搜刮地一点不剩。心里的火越来越烈，让他开始忽视碍事的寒冷。

他在椅子上扭动着腰肢，臀瓣在坐板上来回摩擦，跳蛋震动带给他的快感越来越多，把他的心和性欲一点点填满，渐渐弥补上没有alpha信息素爱抚的漏洞。快感一次次打击着他的大脑，让王耀全身的细胞都被紧张和舒服压榨着。这个跳蛋比之前他用过的都要好得多，它模仿着性器顶开层层肉壁，刺激肉壁分泌出更多的液体。

王耀好像都能闻见爱液的味道，但无疑这像兴奋剂一样给这场「自慰」添加了不少刺激和快感。这种跳蛋虽然是伊万亲自定制，但他对操控跳蛋格外有兴趣，这是伊万第一次把跳蛋实验在王耀身上，只要随便点几个键，王耀就会舒服到死。

「啊！唔哼……」他一个人在舞蹈教室里喘，被性爱球堵住了嘴但充满魅感的声音依旧会从喉咙眼不听话地冒出来。他的身体也会因为接连不断的快感把椅子蹭地吱吱响。他记不太清伊万临走前对他说了些什么，跳蛋让他爽到欲仙欲死，甚至全身上下现在只能感觉到快感和舒服。

「是，我知道，学校里的那个卖淫学生。」亚瑟柯克兰穿着西装，手里提着公文包在舞蹈教室所在的走廊上走动。

「开除？我不建议你这样做。」亚瑟刻意把声音压得很低，「我记得当初因为阿尔弗雷德和布拉金斯基家你才不会把王耀开除，这次怎么又回心转意了？你知道那俩的发情期有多难伺候。」

亚瑟的脚步顿了一下，看似在沉默着等电话那边的答复，但他的注意力早已被他身侧一间被紧锁着门的舞蹈教室吸引。一股强烈的omega信息素从门缝散发出来，对于alpha来说不在发情期受到omega信息素的干扰无疑是致命诱惑。

「我明白了，你先把这些事压下来，尽量不让媒体注意到。」他不准备再和他的顶头上司校长多说半句废话，自从路过舞蹈教室的那扇门，他体内的alpha信息素就开始变得格外激动，就像本来平静的海面被风浪影响变得汹涌，拍打着海滩。他闻到甜甜的omega的味道，毫无疑问，舞蹈教室里锁着一个正处在发情期的omega。

亚瑟身为教导处主任之前一直在国外工作，近几天才有机会回国。一回国校长就跟他说了王耀的事。王耀是现在最稀少的男性omega，不仅怀孕几率比女性omega要大上几倍，而且他们的身体和肉穴毫无疑问都是尤物。按理说这种稀有omega应该被送往国家基地培养，加入军队里的「生育流水线」。简而言之，就是让男性omega不间断地做爱、生孩子。

王耀符合别人对男性omega一切的刻板印象——怀孕工具、浪荡、欢迎来肏。听说王耀能一个穴含两个肉棒，他是整个学校的肉便器。就连校长的儿子阿尔弗雷德都要每天把王耀约出去干一炮。

不带套的那种。

亚瑟从公文包里翻出来不怎么常用的一串钥匙，插进锁里扭动门把手。听见门被推开的声音的王耀打了个激灵，随后停下被肏得魂飞出壳的动作。

一台夜视摄像机，一把椅子和一个omega。房间里太暗，亚瑟看不清omega的脸，但他能看见披在对方肩头的长发。

是个学生。

「谁？」站远看不清，亚瑟走近质问，但他看见王耀被绑在椅子上眼睛蒙着布口里塞着球，甚至对方身下湿了一片。亚瑟眉头一皱。「果然是你。」

别的学生也没本事在一个空旷的教室里把水流得到处都是。

「唔唔！」王耀挣扎地更用力了。亚瑟的声音把他从快感里揪了出来，而且王耀听对方的声音，明显不是一个学生。他甚至能闻到因为他的信息素被勾出来的亚瑟的alpha信息素。有了alpha的补充，他的身体反应更加剧烈，快感和理智把他在中间撕扯着。

王耀面红耳赤，亚瑟倒再没有再询问他什么。亚瑟打开手机手电筒，撕开紧紧把王耀固定在椅子上的胶带。手电筒的照亮范围不大，但亚瑟依旧把王耀手臂上一条条被勒红的印子看得清清楚楚。看来校长说的「课件都有人拿着十美刀来肏他」的话不那么准确，甚至有学生饥渴到放学后还在玩。

「能起来吗？」

王耀身子一顿，摇了摇头。

亚瑟的目光从王耀脸上一直到脚跟，全身都淌着水，已经分不清汗液和爱液。从刚登上回国的飞机开始亚瑟就一直压着欲火，就因为校长给他急匆匆打了个关于王耀的电话逼他从温柔乡里起来。亚瑟的床伴和一夜情数不清有多少，那些omega的脸也是当天夜里会被他捧在手里夸漂亮，第二天他就把床伴长什么样忘得一干二净，甚至有时候连对方的名字都不记得。

Alpha的性欲一旦被omega勾起来，就注定要把Omega吃在嘴里。亚瑟见过这么多omega，一眼就可以断定王耀他是个难遇的尤物。

「我带你去我办公室，我们聊一下你最近的事。」说罢，亚瑟把性爱球从王耀嘴里拿了出来，丢在地上。被性爱球碰到的地面，都留下一个水印子。

斯文败类。

这是王耀对亚瑟的印象。这几年来一直如此。

亚瑟伸进一个龟头，被折磨到习惯的后穴很听话地用肉壁含住亚瑟粗壮的柱物。穴肉不停嘬着阴茎，穴口的火热让王耀止不住发颤。阴茎上每一个凸起都会把肉壁压下一块，牵动着王耀紧绷的神经。

性爱一次次将快感从神经梢输送到神经尾，让王耀全身的肌肉都开始放松——或说是抽取他的力气。王耀不想让伊万这个名字打扰他的享受，但越想忘掉却越忘不掉，他却愈来愈烦躁。不断的心理变化让王耀的身体更加敏感，他的大脑把除了快感舒服之外的东西都抛在一边。

伊万让王耀等他，王耀却没做到。

亚瑟的手指绕着阴蒂的一点绕着圈，没有规律可寻地按压着阴蒂。两波快感像炸裂一般从后穴和阴蒂连续俘获omega浪荡的身体。王耀想象出来亚瑟的性器在他的后穴里是如何冲撞的，性幻想给在王耀身体里燃着的欲火添了把油，让整场性爱来得更疯狂。

「从舞蹈教室到办公室的路上，你走错了多少次，还记得吗？」亚瑟边喘着气边问道，而王耀更是被阴穴里的跳蛋和后穴的性器弄得爽到说不出话。

「违背校规的孩子，是要接受惩罚的。」

亚瑟说罢，用舌尖细细舔舐着王耀通红的耳垂。耳垂的温度被他含在嘴里，牙齿轻咬这一块软肉，他们的距离近到王耀都能用余光看见对方金色的头发。亚瑟的信息素很好闻，一丝一缕从王耀的鼻腔进入身体里，扰乱他的身体，侵入他的神经。

「不要，唔啊！停下，拜托了……哼唔！」

一波快感过去，另一波就会随之汹涌而来，亚瑟不给王耀任何处理思绪的时间，把那个不知满足的后穴填的满满的。就算穴口把肉棒紧紧地包裹着，王耀还是有到分泌液流出穴口的错觉。他尽量含住整根肉棒，于是双腿间的缝隙更少了。

他的整个身体被亚瑟压在桌面上。背部搁得一阵阵疼。

肉壁就像舌头一样从柱身到龟头舔舐着肉棒，王耀里面爽到了极点，快感一时间淹没了所有痛感，残余的疼痛也被俘虏成性爱的药剂。

「这就受不了了？」亚瑟挑逗着说道，一边说一遍故意放缓了速度。现在就算不碾压王耀的敏感点，只是在他的敏感点旁边蹭蹭，就可以让王耀继续保持在高潮状态。王耀感觉到身体里的肉棒不像之前猛烈地截着他的子宫口，甚至有点向外抽出的趋势，他赶紧夹紧了穴口和壁肉，贪婪地把肉棒留在他的身体里。

「不，不是的，」王耀吞下唾液，含糊地说着，「继续，主任，好舒服……」

亚瑟听着王耀的喘叫，余光撇了眼桌面上放的自己和其他omega的一张照片。嘴角上扬，随后继续把力气用在肏干王耀后穴上。亚瑟几乎把一部分龟头直接送进了王耀子宫里，害得王耀感觉到子宫口被撑开之后大声叫出了声。滚烫的精液从龟头的凹点射出，射了王耀一子宫。剩下子宫容纳不了的顺着肉壁的褶皱流出穴口，弄得地板和玻璃上到处都是他们做爱的痕迹。

「王耀，做我的情人吧。」

亚瑟的手指一直按着电脑的下滑键，醒目的新闻头条上带着他几年前突然失踪的情人的名字。他一手撑着头，看着狗仔拍下来的王耀的侧脸。这是亚瑟第一次这么庆幸有狗仔这种职业存在。

「柯克兰，吃早餐了。」说话的是他的妻子娜塔莎。自从阿尔洛夫斯卡娅家的小女儿因为联姻嫁给他，她一直称呼他为柯克兰。他们之间甚至没有任何过于亲密的互动。就算这样，他们也要在外人看来是一对模范恩爱夫妻。

「抱歉，早餐先放在保温箱里吧。」听到娜塔莎的声音后，亚瑟关掉了电脑，转身朝衣架走去。

「今天有什么事？」

「见个人。」

亚瑟和王耀之间的事娜塔莎早知道地一清二楚，要不然也不会在之前逼迫王耀离开亚瑟。


End file.
